Treacherous Hearts: Loki's Eternal Love
by Avalon Medieval
Summary: After being forced into a loveless marriage, an anguished medieval princess seeks comfort in the arms of a dark god. Gritty romance and lots of smutty sex.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, after all of the requests from some of my beloved followers asking me to write Loki sweet, I have finally decided to give it a try! I could only do this with pre-Avenger, pre-Thor, Loki. I also had to make someone the bad guy so that happened to fall to Thor. I am not going totally OOC with Thor, just back enough in his youth when he was impulsive and all about himself.**

My inspiration for this story was drawn from Snow White And Charming's Theme Song (Once Upon a Time)

**The Early Age of Europe**

Dark clouds, heavy with unfallen rain, blanketed the dawn sky. A roaring wind from the north lashed out at the world below, whipping up the scent of gushing guts and fresh blood.

"I beseech thee, show mercy for the love of God!" An elderly peasant pleaded upon her knees, hands up as a shield, her weathered flesh furrowed from too many seasons of wind and sun.

"Not for the God you worship, bitch!" The burly Asgardian knight taunted, bringing his sword down upon the helpless creature.

In every direction women and children fled, sobbing hysterical as they raced seeking safety among warriors locked in mortal combat.

"Fall back!" The general of the Midgards ordered, his voice betraying the truth. They did not stand a chance against the powerful Asgardian knights and weaponry.

A young mother, ferrying a swaddled infant to her chest, sprinted toward the open arms of her husband. Just as she reached him, she froze, mouth gaping, her life caught in the flicker between life and death. Her husband lowered his gaze to her chest. In her heart protruded an arrow, pooled in scarlet. Steam rising as the warm blood greeted the chilly air. He managed to collect the baby from her arms as she crumbled. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he was forced to leave her behind. He ran. The baby in his embrace wailing for a mother he would never see again.

Odin stood before them, his feet mired in a river of mortal blood, bearing a rage gleaming glare. The realm in front of him suffering in needless agony. Dead bodies littered the frozen earth, flames ravished dwellings. Warcries, the laments of wounded horses, and the terrified wails of children carried on the wind, piercing and forlorn.

Loki stood behind him, peeking around his father's broad shoulders at the massacre in live action. He watched as two little girls scurried hand in hand from the slaughter heading toward the forest. An arrow out of no where impaled the youngest one in the rib cage. She stumbled a few steps before falling, taking the other child down with her. The dark god placed his hand to his heart as the older one drew to her knees, whimpering, tugging on her sister's arm trying to help her stand. He lowered his eyes, anger twitching his sculpted jaw bone; that poor child would never walk again. She was dead, her life stolen from her before she ever even had the chance to live.

Loki followed Odin as he made his way through the war-torn kingdom seeking Thor. He finally spotted him, draped in blood, a perverse grin etched upon his youthful lips as he impaled a Midgardian knight half his size. The boy sank to his death muttering for his mother as he drew his last breath.

"Cease this senseless bloodshed this instant!" Odin roared, his voice ascending supremacy over all beings. The war, the cries, even the wind died.

Thor glanced up at his father's atrocious expression. Even from the distance he could see the furious pounding of Odin's heart by the aroused vein throbbing on his forehead. Waves of breath fog rose from his nostrils signifying he was breathing like a rampant mad minotaur. Thor dropped his hammer. He was in trouble now and there would be hell to pay.


	2. Chapter 2

Sulking, Thor stood beside his father before the aging Midgardian king. The clouds could contain the frosty rain no longer. It fell faintly, misting their flesh, but no one seemed to notice.

Humiliation warmed Thor's veins, leaving him raw with contempt. His father had yet chastised him. He was waiting for their return home where prying eyes could not witness the much deserved tongue lashing. Odin would storm and insult him with names like impulsive, arrogant, and reckless.

He glanced to his brother, who smirked as if he felt Thor's eyes upon him. Damn Loki, it had to be him who alerted the allfather of his attack on Midgard. How like Loki to conjure mischief. It wasn't that Loki care for the Midgardian race. He did this to cause Odin to question his decree of crowning Thor in the future. Loki's scheme worked. He knew his father well and the king was mentally doubting his judgement right now. Thor had not intended for the assault to grow out of hand. He had only meant to grant his platoon practice in warfare and before he knew it, he and his warriors grew mad with bloodthirst, venting their pent up vigor upon all who fell in their path.

"My son, my heir, is dead. Slain by your son. I have no other sons and I am an old man now. Not only have you destroyed my kingdom, you have desolated my lineage."

Odin's gaze fell upon a young maiden cowering beside the queen. "You have a daughter."

The elderly king lunged to his feet. "A worthless wench! Females are meant to bear sons, not rule!"

Odin nodded in agreement. He felt the old man's pain. Thor was to carry on his legacy. He could not even begin to imagine the horror of losing his only natural born son. "I am shamed by the actions of my son. He has wronged you gravely. I wish to make amends for his faults. The offspring of your daughter will be your bloodline. It is so with any kingdom, but I will gift you something other mortal kingdoms do not bear. A half god for an heir. A king of great strength and power. A king that will live for centuries. A king that will carry out your legacy in your name."

At that the old king cocked his head, intent to hear more.

"If you permit, my son shall join with your daughter and in return she shall sire you an heir like no other."

Thor could feel the king's eyes scrolling over his grizzled body mentally picturing the robust son of his loins. "Father, I must contest!" Thor bellowed. Midgards were a primitive, disgusting lot. The last thing he wanted was to be tied to one. Asgards would ridicule him, laugh behind his back.

"You will do as I say and this maiden" he pointed toward the wide-eyed girl, "is to be your bride from this day forth!"

The queen yelped as if in pain. "Husband, please!" Her voice frantically beseeching.

"Silence woman! It is an honor to become the wife of a god."

"Please, Desdemona is still a child!"

"Well then blame yourself for if you would have bestowed me the sons you promised as a young bride than Desdemona would not have to bear this burden!"

Desdemona stepped forward, collecting her mother's hand into her trembling one. "It is fine, mamma." Her meek voice faint.

She peered up at Thor through rain beaded lashes, the droplets sparkling like drops of dew. Veils of long hair haloed her flawless face, her eyes cat-shaped and Irish green. Thor sneered in disgust and lowered his eyes dismissing her as if she were a mere peasant.

Loki caught the tears glistening in her pretty eyes before she lowered her lids. Like Thor, she had no choice in the matter. Loki saw this and he hoped his brother did too. He should not care what happened to this futile mortal, but the pain in her reflection had momentarily softened him.


	3. Chapter 3

The agreement was that the couple be married before the mortal king and afterwards live in Asgard until Desdemona birth a son. Then she and the child could return to Midgard where the king's advisers would rear the half-god to rule.

The joining ceremony had been lifeless and brief. After the union was blessed by the mortal priest, the Asgards marched back to the bifrost through a parade of weeping peasants. They mourned their princess as if today were a funeral instead of a wedding.

Thor was immediately ushered into Odin's private chambers and for the next hour, the castle walls shook with his roar. Words like "rash, reckless, impulsive," echoed and convinced-heads in passing nodded in agreement. Thor was far from being ready to rule as king.

The blushing bride now sat at Thor's side as he chugged mugs of ale. After each he belched, smashed the mug to the floor and shouted "Another!" One servant would rush to clean his mess as another served him a new brew.

Loki stared at the little beauty to his brother's side. She sat shoulders straight, lids lowered staring at her untouched feast. She was so tiny and delicate compared to his grizzled brother. She had not spoken since she whispered her vows and no one seemed to care. She was nothing but a fleeting shadow. Loki understood this feeling more than anyone else in Asgard.

As if she could feel his eyes upon her, she glanced up, caught him watching her, and quickly glanced back down with flaming cheeks. It had happened fast, but long enough for Loki to spot the innocence shimmering in her eyes. She was untouched by experience; pure and beautifully naive.

Thor burped again drawing Loki's attention. The warriors around him cheered as if he had just won a jousting match. Loki winced. He hoped for Desdemona's sake that his brother could read her as clearly. If mishandled, she would easily break, body and soul.

The Asgardian maidens glowered venomously at Desdemona, obviously jealous that a mortal had snared the god of their dreams. The men sneered with mockery, glinting from lewd jokes told in quiet. Even Frigga, who disappointed Loki, had remained aloof from Thor's bride. She was the one person Loki had thought would take to the blameless mortal. It was not like his mother to neglect someone in need of friendship.

Desdemona was alone and abashed. Brides should be bubbling with joy and the people around them flaunting over their beauty. "Brother, your bride is truly exquisite." Loki said. Every bride deserved to hear this on her wedding day, especially when it was true.

Desdemona lifted her gaze, inhaling a faint startled breath.

Thor glanced up with a smirk. "It seems you have drunk a bit too much wine, Loki!" Thor's jesting voice broken into a patronizing chuckle. His followers joined in reminding Loki of their childhood when Thor used to tease him and everyone laughed. Now it was poor Desdemona who bore the brunt of the bully.

Wounded, Desdemona lowered her gaze, but not before capturing the honesty radiating in her brother in law's eyes. He had been serious with his compliment.

As the hours waned, Desdemona had long excused herself. Thor had waved her off nonchalantly continuing to binge drink with his warriors.

"Dont you think you have indulged enough, brother?"

Thor peered up from an amusing joke of bellowing laughter and smirked. "Not nearly enough to make me forget that I am chained to a worthless mortal!"

"But not for long. How long do mortals live these days? 40 or so years?" Frandral added with sarcastic humor.

The warriors burst into crude laughter, all but Loki.

An hour later, Odin tore Thor from the clutches of a scantily dressed Asgardian dancer. "Consummate your marriage, boy!"

Loki followed Thor into the hallway, watching him sway, knocking over vases as he stumbled toward his chambers. He rushed to his side saving him from a full-blown fall. "I hope you take better care with your wife tonight. She is after all a little thing."

Thor grumbled something guttural and slammed the door in his brother's face.

Loki paused outside the newly wed's door, placing a palm to his head birthed from the echo of Thor's slurry degrading words. "Come here my little seed-hungry mortal, I have something for you."


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE: I have changed to modern dialog for the sex scenes.**

**ALSO please remember this is my adaptation; a fictional creation from the fantasy world in my head and does not follow the comics, movies, or Norse Mythology. I appreciate any suggestions, but like with all my previous fics, I feel I must write what comes natural to me. Writing fiction is my escape from the real world and the rules of society. **

**WARNING: The following is explicit dominating sex and borders vulgarity. That should not surprise my regular followers as I am known for dark smut. I always like to issue warnings as my smut is distasteful/offensive to many, so they can jump ship before it gets too deep. **

Desdemona was not asleep when Thor bumbled in. She had been reliving the horror of the day that had changed her life forever. It had all started with the toll of bells followed by the cries of war that would be forever etched in her mind. She had watched impotently from her window as her childhood friends were massacred, her brother slain, slaughtered by the very man that she is to take between her legs this night.

She sat in the middle of the bed, knees to her chest, tears freshly bloomed upon her cheeks. She peered up at the inhuman-sized god. He was sloppily drunk and striping nude. She focused on his engorged shaft, erect and enormous, bulging and dripping.

He had called her seed-hungry as if this had been her ploy, as if she actually wanted to have sex with the brut. Glare spitting venomously, Desdemona tugged her gown over her head and fell to her back uncoiling her legs. This was her fate. This was the price she must pay for her brother's death. Her kingdom needed a king and it was her duty to give them one even if the mere sight of his monster sickened her.

She closed her eyes feeling Thor's stern grip on her hips as he drug her rear to the edge of the bed. Still standing, he pried her virginal folds apart and forced the head of his shaft inside. She bit her lip, curled her toes, and squinted her face with the anticipation for the pain she knew would hail all too soon.

With one conquering thrust and a husky moan, Thor had meant to impale his full length into her core. Half way there, she yelped and shot away from the assault.

What the hell was wrong with her? No woman had ever fled from his love. Was she trying to play a game? He wasnt sure. He could not think straight. Damn Asgardian ale! "Come back here!" Thor bellowed, lunging on to the bed and seizing her hips again. His hands so big, he could wrap his fingers around her entire waist. He flung her backwards, looming above her petite form. His head span, vision blurry. A sharp pain flayed his groin. The time for bashful games were over. He needed to fuck.

She had not meant to flee, but the overwhelming pain had captured her senses. Her body reacted the only way it knew how. "That hurt!" She spat, anger seeping from her eyes.

Using his knee, Thor jacked her legs wide and straddled her. "It is going to hurt the first go around. You will get used to it."

He fell upon her mouth, kissing, sucking, thrusting his tongue so deep she felt the bile rise in her throat. She closed her eyes and turned her head from the stench of his alcohol coated breath, the odor making her stomach churn.

"Do not play games. Do not play like you do not want me." Thor muttered, cocksure of himself. Every woman wanted him. He was a Thor; a god, the protector of the nine realms, the future king of Asgard. He sank to her neck, mauling and sucking a trail to her breast.

He thrust his finger into her core, grinning conceitedly. "You see, you are wet for me."

Desdemona hissed, trying to breathe through her mouth and not her nose. "That is blood you feel!" But Thor was too intoxicated, too pompous to concentrate on anything except the desire brewing in his loins.

Cupping a dainty breast in his strong hand and squeezing, he positioned himself back into place and threatened. "You wanted my seed now you are going to take it."

Desdemona bit her lip, closing her eyes, feeling the resentment of their forced marriage in his touch. He groped her breasts, twisting at her nipples. She would bear the marks of his drunken passion for days to come.

Desdemona threw her head back, lamenting as the burly warrior submerged as deep as he could penetrate into her womb.

"You are hurting me!" She bucked, body writhing against the brutal entry. There was not a shred of tenderness in his touch. She had not expected any. He was a barbarian who slaughtered people weaker than him. He was incapable of mutual ecstasy.

"You should have thought of that before you forced yourself upon me! Now you will take every inch of me!" Thor growled lustful, capturing her wrists and pinning them above her head to immobilize her. He reared his hips back, withdrawing to her rim only to ram back in, over and over again, relentless, mercilessly, not allowing her traumatized tunnel time to adjust.

She whimpered as he manhandled her breasts, twisting and groping with barbarous vigor.

"You like it, don't you? Say you like it!" Thor groaned in between sips of her breast and throat. She was delicate and small beneath him, her intimate muscles tight and fighting his mass, fueling his lecherous rage on.

She ceased struggling. There was no use. He was stronger than her and he made damn sure she knew it. He was too drunk to care. All she could do was lay beneath his conquering power and suffer his virile lust. With each impact, her body rose and fell. Sweat from his body washed over hers, mixing and dripping with the blood seeping down her thighs. It felt as if her insides were being mutilated. She gasped, suffocating from a mixture of muscles, musk, and heat.

"Yes, Dessy, oh yes!" Thor grunted and snarled with feral passion.

It seemed like hours she was a slave to his savage lust and vulgar sentiments. Finally he buried himself as deep as he could penetrate her wounded womb, extravasating an explosive fountain of ecstasy. Panting, growling, sweating, he filled her full and dropped clumsily to her side.

The vanquished mortal wrapped her arms around her excruciating abdomen and curled into a fetal position, smothering her sobs into a pillow.

"Dessy."

She kept her head lowered, refusing to acknowledge him. And "Dessy"...who the hell was he to give her a nickname?

Thor glanced down at his flagging cock smeared crimson. "My brother was right. You are a little thing."

Humiliation washed over her, scorching her veins. He had discussed her sexually with his brother. Loki had thought of her in that manner, spoke of her in such an intimate way. She felt demoralized, degraded. She wanted to run until she was out of breath, until she collapsed and just wither away.

Thinking his new wife was playing the coy bride, he reached for her. "Come here, I am not finished with you."

Desdemona cringed at the touch of his insistent fingers. Surely to God he could not repeat what just occurred. How could one man possess that much stamina? But then again, he was a god...

Desdemona never fathomed her wedding night would turn out this way. She spent the entire night being tossed, bent, folded, and ridden until finally her body shut down. The last thing she remembered was Thor pumping himself into her telling her how much she wanted him.

She woke to the purposely loud sound of a maid banging Thor's ale mugs into a can.

"Hello." Desdemona murmured, rubbing the slumber from her swollen eyes. Thor was no where in sight. Thank goodness!

The maid stopped what she was doing and glared hostile at the bedraggled mortal in Thor's bed. Sex literal oozed off her, generating mental images of the pleasure she must have endured beneath him the night before. The sight disgusted her. A Midgard did not deserve such a prize.

As the maid turned to leave, Desdemona asked. "What is your name?"

"Genevieve." The young sultry woman snapped.

"Well Genevieve, at least pour your princess a cup of breakfast tea." Desdemona ordered with a little bit of sass in her tone. She was sick of Asgards reproaching her.

Genevieve gritted her teeth as she served Desdemona. It took every ounce of self discipline within her not to dash the searing brew in the little mortal's face.

**NOTE - I struggled writing this chapter….I tried to portray Thor during his youthful years when he was rash and insensitive to others. I wanted him intoxicated and careless with Desdemona, not brutal. BUT I wanted it to seem brutal in Desdemona's eyes because of her weaker form and also because she resents him for slaying her people. I did not want to write him a rapist, just someone who is sexually impulsive, drunk, and arrogant. I had trouble expressing this.**


	5. Chapter 5

Loki was sitting in front of a bowl of fruit when Thor shuffled across the dining hall floor squinting his eyes against an onslaught of sunbeams bearing in from the window. The muscular god slumped down and demanded a cup of tea in a voice that reeked of a raging headache. He reminded Loki of a youthful boy, hungover and sulking because he lacked self-control the night before.

"Where is your bride?"

Thor rubbed his puffy eyes and yawned before answering in a smug tone. "Too weak to walk."

Loki might have shared in his brother's perverse joke had it not been about a virgin, especially a frail mortal one. Before Loki could stress his unamusement, Frigga entered, and not wanting his mother to hear about Thor's intimate honeymoon, he tossed the napkin from his lap into his half-eaten plate and left without further words. Thor's endless arrogance had churned his stomach sour.

More than once that day, Loki's thoughts drifted to the welfare of the little honey and milk Midgard. He had been physically attracted to her from the moment he set eyes on her, but these thoughts that plagued him now had nothing to do with lust. He was concerned about her spirit. Her soul must be in turmoil having been ripped from all that she knew and thrust into a distant world, married to the man who had almost annihilated her people. She was alone in Asgard, exiled from society, not wanted or loved.

He remembered vividly the silent tears that streamed down her cheeks as she whispered her vows. He remembered because unlike Thor, her weeping had lanced his heart. He pitied her. Such an innocent girl did not deserve this.

Later that day, Loki spotted Desdemona sitting in the garden, a shawl draped around her shoulders. She was staring into the pond as though in a trance. She looked so demure and pitiful like a little lost child desperate for a hug.

Damn it, he knew better, but unwisely he ignored his instincts and headed in her direction.

Loki made as much noise as he could trotting toward her. She was so far lost in her despair, she did not hear him.

"May I join you?" He asked, standing only inches from her, his large shadow blanketing her petite silhouette.

Her body flinched. Startled, she peered up at him, her face vacant, eyes hollow. The first thing he noticed was her lust-swollen lips. Fatigue encircled her lower lids. His eyes softened following the trail of passion marks down her throat into the hidden veil of the shawl. His brother was an animal when he drank. He should have stopped him..

"You may." She muttered in voice so soft he struggled to make out her words.

He smiled at her before sitting down, keeping proper distance between them. "Do you like Asgard?"

"It is lovely here." She replied in a haunting tone that shot a load of sadness straight into his heart. Thor had broken her. There was nothing left but a hollow shell.

Using the bench rail for support, she whimpered painfully as she drew to her feet. Carefully, she crept away using a wide-legged stride. Loki's guts curdled. He clenched his fingers into a tight fist to calm his anger. Thor should have known better. Mortals were delicate, weak creatures. It was evident that he drunk-fucked her all night like a raging bull, bruising her dainty insides, wounding her vulnerable soul. Thor was used to fucking tavern whores and he had fucked his little virginal bride in the same manner. Common sense should have told him that she was too demure to handle such vigor on her first night as his bride.

At dinner Desdemona sat beside Thor meekly, not eating. No one spoke to her. It was as if she were invisible, but burdens were not invisible. They were there, always in the way of something or someone.

She stared at her plate, her sultry lips in a pout. A vaporless gloom hung over her head, dimming the fire that once raged in her gaze. Loki smiled mischievously. It was time he gave the sad little mortal something to brighten those pretty eyes. He focused on her lips curled south in a frown, wondering how much prettier she would be when she smiled. He was about to find out….

Notes:

**The next chapter will have a very cute surprise!**


	6. Chapter 6

After making his daily rounds, Loki stopped off on a quick detour on his way back to the castle.

He knew where to find her. He now stood behind an ivory statue admiring Desdemona without notice. She sat in the same spot as yesterday, glaring into the pond without really seeing it.

"Desdemona." He called out her name announcing his arrival.

She knew that voice. It was her brother-in-law, the God of Trickery. Although Loki had been the only person to tried to converse with her, she still did not trust him. After her own father basically sold her life away to a murderer who did not want her, she trusted no one.

She peered up, emotionless, spotting her brother-in-law treading in her direction. He was dressed in his signature color; black, probably as black as his heart. His curls were unbound and wind rippled. Today he wore not his sword, instead he ferried a burlap bag. He smiled down at her. She neglected to return the gesture. She had nothing to smile about.

She scooted to the left of the bench to allow him room to sit beside her. Instead he squatted to the ground in front of her and gently laid the bag on the soft grass.

"For you; a wedding gift."

Narrowing her eyes at the small bundle, she asked in a suspicious tone. "What is it?"

Loki glanced at the bag. He patted it causing something inside to shake. He winked and replied. "You have to open it to see."

Desdemona did not budge. She was not about to play his cruel game only to have people laugh behind her back as they did the night before.

Suddenly the bag spilled over and a tiny, furry creature bounced out.

"A puppy!" She yelped, sinking to her knees to scoop him up. "You are giving me a puppy?" She beamed like a delightful child hugging the happy puppy to her chest.

Loki switched to the bench and chuckled. "What are you going to name him?"

At that she bit her lip and wrinkled her forehead in wonder. She held the puppy to her face, her mind whirling with ideas. Impatient, the puppy scoffed causing her to flow with puerile laughter.

Her smile, her luminous eyes, the melody of her sweet laughter induced his heart to roil. In all his years, he had never seen anything more divine. Loki laced his fingers to soothe the ache to reach out and touch her. She would feel soft. Her flesh, her hair, everything about her appealed soft and he yearned to caress her just as she was petting the pup.

"Pumpkin! His name is pumpkin." She kissed his little puppy nose making Loki envious.

Loki threw his hands up in an embellished motion as if he just experienced the shock of his life. "Pumpkin? He is a puppy, not a fruit! He is spotted, not orange!"

"He is chubby and round like a fat little pumpkin! And oh so very sweet!" She exclaimed, clasping her hands together like an excited toddler. Pumpkin barked, chasing her hands. "Do you not like my name selection, Loki?"

His heart melted right there. She had never said his name before now. Her voice was naturally soft and scratchy, not hoarse, but a cute kind of raspy. The L just spiraled off her tongue and she had said it delicately, almost intimately. There was no doubt now, he was completely, utterly bewitched. He declined to his knees like a juvenile boy and joined in playing with the puppy, charmed every time her fingertips accidentally stroked his.

It did not take long before the little fellow grew weary and flopped down for a snooze.  
In the demeanor of an appreciative child, Desdemona dashed forward and cultivated a chaste kiss on Loki's chin. "Thank you so much. You have made me so blissful today."

"You are most welcome, Desdemona."

Still unintentionally close, her face inches from his lips, she asked softly. "We are friends now?"

He inhaled her sweet breath before replying. "We are more than friends, love. We are family." He smiled a smile of matchlessly charm luring her in.

With bashful modesty, she lowered her gaze sucking in her bottom lip. The inadvertently gesture generating sensations to shoot out the head of his cock. Most men would have thrown the little vixen to the ground by now, but Loki was not impulsive like most men. He was not Thor. Young women like Desdemona needed coaxing. They needed patience and tenderness. He leaned forth bestowing a brotherly kiss upon her forehead. "You should take Pumpkin inside before the air grows chilly."

She nodded and tried to shield her reluctance to return to her husband, but Loki was quick. He caught it.

Trying not to wake Pumpkin, she spooned him to her heart and thanked Loki one more time before unenthusiastically returning to the castle.

Not wanting to abandon Pumpkin on his first night away from his mother, Desdemona elected to dine in her chamber instead of eating with her new family. Afterwards the maids stoked a lulling fire while she bathed. Soothed, she and Pumpkin napped on the bed.

A little past midnight, Thor opened the door allowing the light from the hallway to wake her. Clever and a bit cunning, she pretended to sleep hoping he would realize how sore she still was from the previous two nights and allow her respite.

No such luck. Like an oaf, he dropped on the bed jarring everything on it. "Come here." He summoned her to his body and when she did not obey, he reached and tugged at something furry. It bit him.

"What the hell?" Thor roared tearing the covers from the growling puppy.

"His name is pumpkin." She shot up.

"Well alright. Where in the hell did it come from?"

"He is a wedding gift." She replied, petting the irate barker, trying to calm him. Thor reached out to stroke his nose, but Pumpkin recoiled and sank his sharp teeth into his flesh.

Thor snatched his hand back and grumbled a joke, "From who, my brother?"

Desdemona scooped Pumpkin to her chest. "Yes."

Thor's mouth dropped. That bastard! He knew exactly what he was doing. "Do me a favor and do not accept anymore gifts from Loki."

She did not see the humor and inquired in a serious tone, "Why not?"

Thor rolled his eyes and smiled mockingly. It was like being married to a child. "At least take Pumpkin to the washroom until after we mate."

"Do we have to?" Desdemona pouted. The first night he had raged until dawn and last night, he had fucked her repeatedly until he sobered enough to realize she had long fainted beneath his drunk wrath.

"Desdemona do as you are told!" As she obeyed, Thor continued. "The more we merge, the faster you breed." And the sooner I will be rid of you….

She plopped back down on the bed in a huff. He could pretend it was a chore all he wanted to but she knew the truth, he enjoyed it. He grunted and groped her like a child mauling candy. The naughty tales her maid used to confess to her were true. Sex was only pleasurable for the male. There was no such thing as mutual ecstasy.

Thor did not even grant her time to undress before he dove on top of her, shoving her gown up, and embedding himself into her cervix. A natural reaction to the pain of his dry and rough entry, she punched her palms into his chest.

"Come on, Dessy girl, you should be used to it by now."

"It still hurts!"

"Shh, be quiet. Just take it." Thor tossed her legs over his shoulders, immobilizing her, leaving her vulnerable to deep penetration.

He wasn't drunk tonight, his passion tame. He fucked her hard, but not brutal and frenzied like the nights before. She whimpered and moaned trying hard to take him in stride. She was still blood raw and every muscle in her body bruised. And she was pretty sure he had lacerated her the first night and at this rate, she would never heal.

A torturous hour later, Thor grunted as he expelled. He dropped his oversized body on top of hers, drenching her with sweat and smothering her with muscle. She struggled beneath him, feeling his organ flag. Finally limp, he rolled off of her snoring as soon as his big head plopped the pillow.

Desdemona sprung off the bed and tiptoed to clean herself. After freeing herself of his messy essence, she whisked up her puppy, who whined to show how much he missed her, and sneaked back to bed, sleeping as far away as she could from sweaty Thor's snoring body. Snuggled next to Pumpkin, tonight's tears were lessened.

_**Notes:**_

_**I am sure there are better containers to ferry a puppy in, but I think burlap is breathable...IDK...**_

_**And for the person who commented trying to correct me, sorry but you are wrong, pumpkin is a fruit...Look it up. **_


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Desdemona woke to a new maid, an elder woman with kind eyes. "You have to think of something pleasant, child, and it will lessen the pain as well as the grueling duration."

Desdemona sat up in bed and glanced around until she spotted Pumpkin mauling a piece of bacon at her feet, dripping flakes everywhere, making a mess on royal silk. She accepted a cup of steaming brew from the elder woman's hands and smiled. " Thank you. What is your name?"

The servant smiled back and sat down beside her to stroke a strand of bedraggled hair to bind it behind her ear. Desdemona smiled fondly. Her mother used to do the same thing to her.

"I am called Lucy and Loki has asked me to serve you from here on out."

"Loki?" Lucy immediately caught how sweetly Desdemona caressed his name on her tongue.

"Yes, he thought I better suited for you and requested the change. Now eat your breakfast and listen up because I am going to tell you how to minimize the ache of your womanly duty. First off, you need to be moist and it seems that will not come natural for you at this point, so I have brought you a little vial to keep under your mattress."

Desdemona gobbled down her food, her appetite rebirth since Pumpkin, while intently learning from her new friend; another to thank Loki for.

"Why did you request me a new maid?"

Loki glanced up from observing a platoon of his knights sword practice, pleased that Desdemona had seeked him out. "Do you not like Lucy?"

"Oh no, it is not that. I like her very much. I just wondered what was wrong with Genevieve?"

Loki moved closer to Desdemona bestowing a cunning smile. The color had returned to her cheeks, leaving her as vibrant and healthy as when he first met her. "There is a reason for everything I do."

"Was there a reason you gave me Pumpkin?" She asked innocently.

"Yes" he replied in a serious tone that made her somber, and then he broke in a teasing chuckle, "to see you smile!"

She giggled her thanks, blushed him a quick hug, and bid him goodbye before Thor return from scouting the tower. He might not take too kindly to his new bride lurking around the knights. Some men were jealous like that. Her father had been. She was not sure about Thor, but did not want to find out the hard way.


	8. Chapter 8

"Come on, Loki, give me a taste of this monstrous cock." Lola, a tavern wench, hissed in Loki's ear as she stroked him beneath the table.

Wrinkling his face in disgust, Loki pulled away from the stench of her breath. She reeked of ale and boiled eggs. "Not tonight." Not ever...

Not used to taking no for an answer, Lola stood and pressed her meaty breasts into Loki's face. She seized his hand and tried to cram it up her dress.

Loki snatched his hand from her grasp like she bore the plague.

Before he could reply, Thor came up sandwiching Lola and hoisted the slightly overweight harlot to the table spread eagle. He shoved her dress over her waist revealing an undergarment-free hairy twat. Lola downed Loki's shot and flung her head back, her stretch mark infested tits rippling as she laughed.

"Lets see how much this pussy can swallow."

Thor's warriors crowded around, cheering as Thor counted the number of fingers he slid in. "One...two...three..four...and would you look at this; FIVE!"

"Fuck!" Loki cursed a ridiculed chuckle as Thor thrust his entire fist in and out of the sloshing wet cunt.

The woman moaned, "Deeper...oh yes...YES", enjoying the fisting.

No longer able to tolerate the fishy odor fuming from the bitch's ruint canal, Loki stood and accepted a mug of ale from the tavern owner.

"Let us go upstairs to see if you can accept my hammer!" Thor gloated, withdrawing his fist and rubbing his hardening cock up against the woman's grimy knee. It was obviously she had not bathed in days.

Stroking Thor's dick, she said "It is so big, I am not sure that I can, but I am willing to try!" That was a lie and she knew it. She could engulf Thor and probably another.

The intoxicated warriors rooted Thor on as he tugged the drunken whore to her feet. They headed toward the stairs. Loki placed a hand on Thor's back trying to halt him. "You are seriously going to risk dipping your cock into that filth and bringing back the clap to your wife who is trying to conceive? She is mortal. Her immune system will not heal itself like ours. "

"Know your place, brother, and it is not between me and that little sly cunt."

"You blame Desdemona?" Loki looked as if someone had just slapped him in the face. What the hell was wrong with his brother?

Thor shoved by Loki with his arm around Lola and climbed the staircase. Loki followed and shouted from below "Look in the mirror, Thor, and see who is responsible your duress union!"

Thor's reply was the slamming of Lola's door.


	9. Chapter 9

With anger as his guide, Loki drove his stallion across the night veiled town and into the castle. Without a word to the groom, he dismounted and sprinted into Frigga's private magic vault. A moment later, he ducked out carrying a jar of glittering herbs.

Desdemona, her hair disheveled from sleep, cracked open her door, surprised to see Loki knocking so late. "Loki? What is wrong? Thor?" She asked over the yips of Pumpkin.

"Thor is on guard duty tonight and will not retire until sunlight. Let me in, I need to talk with you."

Desdemona glanced down at the flimsy shift she wore and then back up in Loki's gaze, distrust displayed upon her sketchy face.

"Desdemona, I'd never hurt you. Open your door."

Loki's tone was serious, his demeanor urgent. There was a darkness lurking within his soul, but for reason she trusted that he would restrain it from her. She nodded, "Allow me to fetch my robe." After covering her body, she invited him in. "Please come in."

As soon as Pumpkin spotted Loki, he stopped barking and whizzed circles around him. After petting the dog, Loki asked Desdemona to sit with him.

"I want you take a pinch every morning with tea."

Desdemona sniffed the strange herbs and asked, "What is this for and what makes the herbs shimmer?"

"The herbs have captured the glint of the stars and it is for maintaining good health for when you conceive." He was not about to tell her it was to ward away sexual transmitted diseases from her whore glutting husband.

"Thank you. I will take it as you say. You have been so kind to me."

Loki smiled a gentle smile. She was too trusting of him. She had let him in her room, alone, near naked beneath her robe, and sat before him wearing a beautifully naive smile. He was not the man she thought him to be. Apart of him desired to strip her bare and plunge himself in and out of her body over and over until there was not a drop of nectar left in him. He'd never break that trust though. He wanted it as much as he wanted her.

As he bid her goodnight, she hugged him, thanking him sweetly.

"You are welcome, my little hug-bug." He replied, kissing her on the tip of her nose, his heart soaring to her soft giggle of her new nickname.

As Loki made his way to his bedchamber, he shook his head in a scolding manner. His brother was an idiot. He had a beautiful, sweet wife at home awaiting him and he was off fucking some gaping slore. Thor's promiscuous behavior should not surprise him. Whether it be a whore, a maid, or a nobleman's daughter, Thor was always fucking, even if she belonged to another. Every maiden Loki had ever been with eventually left his bed for Thor's. Every woman wanted Thor...Loki abruptly stopped and grinned mischievously...Yes, every woman wanted Thor, except for the one who had him!

_**Notes:**_

_**Hug-Bug was inspired from the Regular Show. Margaret's dad called her that. It seemed befitting for my sweet Desdemona.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Over the course of the next several days, Loki made it a point just as much as Desdemona did to end up in each other's path. Somehow both just coincidentally read in the library, strolled the garden, and counted the stars from the tower at the same time. Loki behaved like a perfect gentleman with her, encouraging her to talk, learning about her past. Like most Midgardian princesses, she grew up in a royal prison, shielded from the reality of the world outside the castle walls. She had few friends, except for her mother and a handful of ladies-in waiting. Her days during her youth had been filled with lessons on gentility and duties to her future husband.

She had never voiced as much, but she ardently disliked Thor. Loki could see the pain in her eyes evey time he mentioned Thor's name. She would never forgive him for the slaughter of her people and brother. Unlike most royals, Desdemona saw her subjects as humans, not instruments meant to serve her every need. The compassion embedded in her soul made her that much more rare in Loki's eyes.

"I have to return to my husband." Desdemona said in a sad tone. They had been lounging on the terrace enjoying a flush of moths gleaming in the mist of twilight. Their wings ghostly shimmering like phantoms in the night.

He hugged her sweetly like a brother would a sister and said "Goodnight, my little Hug-Bug."

She bid him "Sweet dreams" before scurrying away.

As she tread to the chamber she shared with Thor, an odd thought penetrated her mind. Loki was her husband's brother, yet they were completely opposite. Thor was burly and strong where Loki was delicate and smart. She could not help but wonder if Loki would have been as brutish if Odin would have forced him to marry her instead. For some reason she did not think of him capable of such animalistic passion.

Now standing before the entry to her chamber, she closed her eyes, scolding herself for allowing her mind to travel to such sinful perversion. Thor was her husband now. To death do they part. Even though she would never love Thor, she would never betray him, not for his sake, but for her own.

So engrossed in her thoughts, she did not hear the sensual melody flourishing inside until it was too late. She stood, jaw dropping in shock at the sight of her ex-maid bent on all fours across the place Desdemona slept nightly, sobbing lustfully as Thor rammed her from behind. Her initial reaction was to squeal.

Startled,Thor withdrew and turned toward his wife's gaping mouth, his cock erect and dripping with cum from a previous ejaculation.

"Fuck!" Thor bellowed, angry that Desdemona had interrupted him at the moment he was about to spew.

Genevieve laughed purposely loud and wicked, reaching down to rub her cunt, keeping her rear arched. Thor would return to her. He always did.

Desdemona fled. She ran away from Thor, the hurt and pain. Wounded not from Thor's betrayal, but from the marriage that sought to choke the life from her body.

Thor sighed, shaking his head. He smacked the busty blonde on the rear, chuckling. "Did you have to laugh?"

"Sorry my lord." Genevieve shot back, not at all apologetic.

Thor thrust back inside of the spiteful wench, intent to finish what he started. He would deal with his wife later. It wasn't like she had anywhere else to go.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Cold World**

Desdemona sat beneath the black moon in the garden, a vaporless gloom haloing her soul. She gazed upon the starless night, her heart feeling as black as the sky. An eerie wind lurked about the foggy mist, sighing low and forlorn, hailing the scent of nearing rain.

As if her shattered heart had summoned him from the bed, Loki revealed himself from a dense cluster of fog. "Are you cold?" He asked strolling toward her, eyes focused on her bare arms, the frosty wind rippling his unruly curls.

"I am not." She replied softly, eyes veiled, her breath fog greeting the icy air.

He sat to her left and faintly touch her bare arm littered with chill bumps. "You are chilled to the bone, Desdemona."

"This is a cold world." At the anguish flaring in her tone, his face softened, a sympathy in his eyes. She was not referring to the weather._ What has his brother done now?_

"Not all of us are cold." He ran his hand up her arm to the nape of her neck, his warm flesh licking her intimately. "Let me warm you."

She turned her reflection upon him, hollowed and torn. He removed his cloak and placed it lovingly around her trembling shoulders. "You deserve to be warm, Desdemona." He whispered, caressing her the hollow of her cheek with his index finger.

Sudden tears blooming, Desdemona sprung to her feet, dropping the cloak, and sprinting back to her doomed fate. Loki sighed a breaking heart sigh watching his love flee from his touch.

_**Note- For some reason when I paste over from Microsoft Office, parts of sentences are sometimes deleted. If you see a cut off sentence, please let me know. **_


	12. Chapter 12

"Dessy, you are cute and all, but I am a man and a man needs a real woman sometimes." Thor said tugging his shirt over his head. He had just returned from the tavern finding Desdemona curled in front of the fire reading, a sleeping Pumpkin at her feet.

She stared into his sly whoremongering reflection, the pain and humiliation evident before the man who had just fucked another only hours ago and was now about to dip into her as if none of it meant anything to him.

That night she sobbed beneath the pounding of Thor's body, tears streaming down her face, wishing it was Loki who extravasated deep in her womb instead of his brother. He hammered her as if trying to nail her to the mattress, grunting and snarling with feral passion. A passion she did not reciprocate. As soon as he fell limp, she fled into the washroom and viciously washed Thor and his acrid stench from her body.

Afterwards, she stood naked in front of the mirror scrolling her body. Her thighs were red, her nipples rubbed raw from the friction of his brutal pounding. Thor rarely kissed her and when he did he choked her with his tongue. She closed her eyes mentally conjuring what Loki's kiss would be like. He had treated her with tenderness. His passion had been soft and coaxing. She almost regretted pulling away from him this evening.

She opened her eyes to the reality of the world around her. Thor said a man had needs. Loki was also a man. Loki was no virgin. That was evident from his touch today. She wondered who he fucked and how he fucked them. Was he brutish like his brother, or was he as gentle as his hands had been?

She glanced back into the mirror; undeveloped breasts, a lack of curves, barely any hair on her little mound. She was not enough for Thor. He had made that clear. Would Loki think the same if he saw her in the flesh? She doubted it. Lust drifted from his gaze every time he peered upon her. He found beauty in her image where Thor does not.

Genevieve had been moaning with pleasure. The look on her face seemed euphoric. Thor did not do that for her. She had never thought sex could be mutual until today. Genevieve had enjoyed Thor just as much as he enjoyed her.

Desdemona hiked her leg up, exploring herself. She ran her hands over her nipples and down her abdomen, eyes closed, pretending it was Loki who roamed her. She had not touched herself since childhood, fearing angels were watching. Tonight she did not care. All she knew was that she wanted to feel what the servant had felt. Tantalizing her honey spot in fantasization of Loki, she whimpered almost bringing herself to climax, but stopped suddenly afraid of what her body might do. Would she cry out as Thor does? Would she flow with milk like him? Embarrassed, she dropped her leg and washed her hands. Genevieve was a whore. Only whores enjoyed such acts. This had been taught to her since becoming a teen. Sex was meant for bearing children, not pleasure. Anything else was a sin.

The next morning she shot out of the bed without a second glance at her snoring husband and sought out Loki. They rode deep into the wilderness to throw wishing stones into a mystical waterfall surrounded by a dark forest. Desdemona sat beside Loki on a huge boulder at the edge of falls, their reflection rippling with the tide. She dangled her feet into frosty rapids, head back, eyes closed, relishing the warmth of the sun upon her face. This was their secret time together, away from the kingdom where they could be themselves.

Loki watched her in silence. Sunbeams spilled between the spaces of the branches creating a halo about Desdemona befitting an angel. He reached down and plucked a water lily and tucked it behind her ear.

"Thank you. I feel lovely now."

"It is not the flower that compliments you, but you who compliments the flower."

Loki loved to watch her cheeks flame with bashful modesty. Breaking eye contact by batting her sooty lashes downward, she muttered. "You should not tease me so, Loki."

He nudged her playfully in the ribs. "I do not jest." He said as he drew his head toward hers in a playful gesture. She did not pull away, instead she tilted so that her forehead rested against his. They remained in silence, their breaths licking each other's.

Loki ran his hand up her spine and dug into her hair, massaging at the nape of her neck.

She withdrew her face and whispered. "Are we growing too close, Loki?"

Loki's smile faded, his eyes locking with hers. "How close is too close for you?"

"I want to be a good wife to Thor. I do not want to be a sinner."

He grinned. She was beautifully naive. Sunlight sparkling from the water captured her hair, shimmering against the gold. "You are an angel, Desdemona, and angels can do no wrong."

"It is wrong to care for a man who is not your husband."

She was like a motherless fawn, starved for affection, and he the wolf lulling her in. "What would be a sin is to betray your heart." He answered. He relished the warmth of her lips so close to his. The ache to taste them a physical pain.

She gazed deep into his opals. They were liquid blue, kindling like a flashing light.

Loki cupped her by the back of jaw, capturing her eyes long enough for her to read the lust sweltering within. He wanted her like no other. First, a gentle blush of his lips against hers as if teasing her. He pulled back, running his hands up her spine to the nape of her neck all the while gazing into her eyes, a faint reassuring smile etched upon his lips. Slanting her face, he kissed her softly, dropping to her bottom lip biting, sucking, and back up to her lips, slowly, erotically, precisely. His breathing subtle, in control as he peeked his tongue into her mouth, slipping back out and caressing her lips. She responded by the quickening of her breathing and stroking his shoulders and arms.

Running his hands up her back, seizing her hair, yanking her head back softly, exposing her throat to his mouth, lips, tongue, teeth. Not able to suppress her excitement, a moan escaped her throat. He could feel it escalating, just beneath her flesh pressed against his tongue. One hand moves to her chest. Her heart is racing. He could feel its pounding. Feathering a faint trail up her throat, he dips back inside her mouth. This time capturing her tongue, twirling it with his own.

She laces her fingers into his curls, gently closing her fist, capturing his strands at the nape of his neck, her other hand resting on his chest, her finger digging into his shirt to caress his bare flesh. Her actions, stimulating, intensifying his passion, reciprocating the strength of his kiss. Now his breathing intensifies, his jaw working, lips grinding as he captures her head pulling her closer to him, revealing his desires.

Fighting the urge to push her flat on the bed of moss, he breaks the kiss and their eyes lock. He says, "I want you to be mine. I should have pleaded for your hand the moment I saw you. If my father would not stand in my way, I would fight my brother for you and tear you from his clutches."

As much as the words pleased her, they hurt more. It was too much to bear. Gripping her dress to her knees, she leaped from the stone and headed for the horses. Battling a whirl of emotions, Desdemona dug her heels into her mare's ribs and fled away from her heart.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Blasphemy**

Desdemona watched, eyes sparkling from unshed tears, as guards led a convicted Asgardian citizen to his fate. The man's wife cried out with utter despair, pleading for mercy, but Odin turned a deaf ear upon her plea. He was to be bound in the courtyard for the night and disemboweled at dawn. The crime blasphemy. The man had lost child after child, and in his grief, his wrath directed at his own Gods, he had cried out to the Gods of the Greeks.

A blinding rage swept over the Midgardian. With her hands on her hips, voice on edge, she shouted. "This is not right!"

Thor and Loki both froze recognizing Desdemona's voice. Odin leaped to his feet, rage beaming; how dare a Midgardian mock his verdict. "Do you question my judgement, Midgardian?"

She met Odin's gaze, her reflection flaunting defiance. She had remained silent in Asgard long enough. She opened her mouth, but before the words flowed, Thor grasped her wrist and spoke up. "Forgive me, All-father, for my wife has yet to learn her place. It is not you she questions, but me."

Jerking her wrist from Thor's grip, Desdemona growled, "No, I will not be sil…" Her words died as Loki slung her backwards in the wall, swift and stern, the back of her head slapping the stone like a melon exploding.

"Be silent!" Loki hissed, seizing her chin, pinning her body between him and the wall. The flare in his voice glowering with threat.

Her face a mixture of surprise and pain. Of all people she had thought Loki incapable of wounding her heart. The tears she had been holding fell like a storm. Loki released her allowing her to flee from further humiliation.

Thor caught up to Loki as the room cleared. "What was that?"

Loki stopped and tugged Thor into a corner. "Our father was this close to exploding. He would have punished her out of anger and without rationality."

Thor nodded. "She shocked me. I was befuddled."

Loki shook his head, his tone scolding. "Dont you see it was herself, her people, she saw on trial today? The man was condemned for worshiping a Greek God, blasphemy. Desdemona is a Christian. The excuse you gave father for your attack on Midgard was because they had forgotten who their gods really were. It was not an Asgard condemned to death today, but her in her eyes."

"No..I did not think of it in that way. Midgards are uncivilized. They are a primitive culture. They do not think or feel like we do,"

"Do you really believe that mortals do not love as we do? That they do not hurt as we do? Do you honestly think Desdemona does not weep for her brother? A brother you slain!"

"Loki, you are giving them more credit than they deserve. The Midgards are like feral animals!"

Disputes like this caused Loki to wonder if his brother even bore a soul. "Desdemona is not the uncivilized one here!" Loki turned to leave.

Thor halted him with force. "Ok, so now I am the barbarian here?"

Loki turned on him. "A man who fucks the hell out of a child nightly so that she cannot walk straight the next day is anything but cultured!"

"Do not pretend with me, brother! Do not pretend you would not fuck Desdemona if she were yours to fuck!" Thor's hushed voice evolved into a belligerent roar.

"Oh, I would fuck her, but she would like it when I did!" Loki replied, his voice low and deadly.

As Loki turned his back upon his fuming brother, he heard him shout, "The next time my bride requires chastising, do not intervene for it is my place to reprimand her!"

Loki froze, his sculptured jaw bone clenched. He turned and hissed venomously, "It is also your obligation to love her."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The Seer**

Thor lurked beyond the terrace unseen watching Desdemona play with Pumpkin. She twirled her dainty hands playfully causing the pup to dash in circles. He barked and she giggled, both echoing puerility.

The God of Thunder smiled, for the first time admiring his wife's natural beauty. He had been so consumed with his displeasure of the forced marriage, he had neglected to see what was really before his eyes. The young Midgard was truly mesmerizing. It was obvious Loki had witnessed what he had not.

As soon as she heard the door creak, her beautiful smile turned upside down. Thor's face fell. Loki was right. This woman must abhor him.

He sat down a few feet from her and lowered a hand to pet Pumpkin, who snapped at him. He chuckled and in a few seconds later, he sombered and said, "You know I would never allow father to harm you, and neither would Loki."

The young woman felt her heart roil. What did Thor suspect regarding hers and Loki's relationship?

"Yes, it seems you have enchanted my brother's heart as I have been blinded by my own selfishness, until now."

Unable to look him in the eyes, she scooped Pumpkin to her chest and left the terrace. It was too late for Thor to make amends now.

A few hours later as Thor and the rest of Asgard slept, she crept upon the heretic. He dangled in the courtyard, cut off from all but the castle, those who would not dare cross Odin and aid him, or at least that was what Odin presumed. He thought them too spineless to defy his rule, but he was wrong. There was one among them who possessed the willfulness to stand up for what was right.

"You will suffer for this." The man struggled to warn, his voice strained by pain.

"I have already suffered." Desdemona replied, withdrawing a blade and pressing it to his bonds.

"Halt!"

She froze. She closed her eyes, mustering courage, sighed, and whispered, "I apologize for not being quick enough." She twirled around, her angry eyes landing on a large warrior donning golden eyes that seemed to glow.

"Did you think that you, a mere mortal, was immuned to my sight?" Heimdall asked, arms folded across his wide chest, a smug smirk etched upon his lips.

Masking the fear brewing within, she shrugged her shoulders and asked, "Are you someone important?"

"I am Heimdall; the Gatekeeper, a Seer!" He roared his reply.

She cast her mind back to the day the Asgards had brought her through the Bitfrost, but could not recall his face. She had been so self involved with her sorrow, she had neglected to pay attention to her surroundings. "Well I have never heard of you so you must not be very important."

"I see all, Midgardian, even the darkest sins."

She smiled conjuring her times with Loki. He had promised her that none could witness their affection by use of a magical shield. He must have meant Heimdall. And to the man's cocksure ignorance, he had no idea how powerful Loki really was. "Not everything."

Heimdall flinched, choking on the mortal's underlying meaning. She knew something he did not know. Just as he opened his mouth to inquire, Asgardian Knights came forth and seized her.

_**So my stalker, whom I have blocked, has left several guest comments that I deleted and begged me to stop writing this trashy story and told me to learn how to write and how no one wants me to continue this awful story...And so my question to he/she, why dont you just stop reading? Why must you keep on hating and hating? You are not hurting my feelings, you are actually making me spill with laughter at your patheticness. There are doctors out there that can help you. It is just fanfic, try not to take it so seriously! **_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Defiance**

Desdemona, upon her knees, glared up at Odin as he pranced around her ascending supremacy. "She will be whipped raw for her sedition." He announced holding her gaze searching for a hint of fear. He found none.

Shaking his head frantically, Loki stepped forward. "No!"

Odin turned upon his son in a thunder. "You dare speak on this traitor's behalf? You dare support her crimes against the crown?"

"I do not support her actions, nor do I support her punishment!"

"You bear no right!" Odin bellowed.

"No, he does not, but I do." Thor stepped to stand beside his brother, head elevated with determination. "And I shall not allow you to whip my wife."

"Allow? You allow me to rule my subjects? You have no…."

Frigga interrupted her husband. "My sons are right. Desdemona could be with child and a beating threatens its life as well as her own."

Odin stopped, hands on his hips seeing the reality of his wife's wise words. "I denounce such punishment for sake of my unborn grandchild, but this Midgard has deliberately committed treason. Just because she is bound to my son does not relinquish her from law. She must suffer some form of reprehension."

"She is my wife, my chore, allow me to render her punishment. I am her husband, her master, it is my right and responsibility."

"Just this once, Thor. If she defies my authority again, she will severely suffer."

Thor bowed before his father respecting his rule. He seized Desdemona's wrist, jerking her to her feet and dragging her from the throne room. Stumbling behind his wrath, she glanced over her shoulder, locking her gaze to Loki's. The act not going unnoticed by Odin.

As the throne room cleared, Odin placed a firm hand upon Loki's shoulder, his eyes roaring. "If I find that you covet your brother's bride, pregnant or naught, I will execute her and banish you. Do you understand me, boy?"

"I yearn for nothing that belongs to Thor!" Loki spat, his reflection genuine. As he tread from his father's sight, he mentally swore, "Desdemona does not belong to Thor, but to me."

Loki marched to his chamber fighting the urge not to head to Thor's chamber to intervene for he knew the punishment Thor must render. It took every ounce of strength for Loki not to burst in and save his beloved from Thor's punishing clutches. The only thing that stopped him was the consequence his rescue would hail. Odin would take Desdemona's head if he acted on his impulse. At least she would live through what Thor had in store for her.

Behind closed chambers, Thor paced Desdemona like a predator stalking prey. "You have been nothing but trouble to me! A burden! An embarrassment!"

"Do you think I want to be here? That I desire to be your wife?"

Thor stopped, his face falling. He had never once considered that Desdemona felt like him having been subjected to every woman's infatuation. He cleared his throat to hide his broken arrogance. "It does not matter what you want. You are my wife now and you will behave as such. You will respect our marriage and obey your vows."

"Like you obey yours?"

"What are you talking about?"

"It is a sin against God to fornicate with another while under the yoke of holy matrimony." She hissed, standing her ground.

"A sin? Like a crime? Dessy, your god is not real."

She had tolerated every piece of shit Thor had dished out, but blasphemy was not something she was not willing to overlook. Recklessly, she slashed her hand at his face only to have him catch the slap in mid swing. "Ouch!" She cried as he bent her hand back until popping her wrist.

"The next time you dare strike your god, I will break it off." He threatened before releasing her already swelling wrist.

Desdemona spat back, defiance searing in her eyes. "You can beat me until I am black and blue, but you will never beat Christ out of my heart. I am and forever be a Christian. You are not my god and never will be!"

Thor wrenched her shoulders, shaking her like a little rag doll as he shouted in her face. "But I am your husband and even under your God's rule, I am your master, and you will obey me!"

"Then beat me if this is what your heart desires!"

Thor swirled her around, shoving her frontal across the bed. "I do not wish to beat you, woman, but I must in my father's name punish you and this is the only way I can without wounding you!"

Rape? He had forced himself on her before. She was used to it. She stilled, not struggling. Let him have his fun, she thought until she felt him prying at her rear canal. "No!" She cried out, trying to bolt forward.

He seized her hips, dragging her back to his snare. "You will take this, Dessy!"

She was sick of everyone forcing her to bow to their rule. She was tired of Thor debasing her, treating her if she were a mere animal. Defiance and anger fueling her rebellion, she kicked her foot out, catching him in the knee. He straightened and when he did, she caught him in the groin. This time he dropped like a broken branch to his knees.

And so she ran. She ran straight into Loki's arms.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Beyond Repair**

Loki scooped Desdemona up in his strong arms. He could feel her heart pounding wildly against his chest, feel the steam of her tears seep upon his cheek. She had been through an ordeal; an ordeal he had not been able to stop.

"Can Heimdall spy upon us?"

"No." Loki replied, slamming his bed chamber door. "He cannot."

He ferried her across the room and gently placed her upon his bed. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I escaped before Thor could punish me." She answered, rubbing her swollen wrist.

With concern in his touch, he collected her hand and kissed her bruised wrist. The act making the throb in her wrist dismish.

"I am fine. I tried to strike him and he bent my wrist."

"You tried to hit him?" He almost smiled. He did not think she had such feisty spunk in her.

"Yes. Am I wrong for that?"

"No. You were well in your right to defend what you hold sacred." She could beat him black and blue in his face, claw his bloody eyes from his sockets, and he still would never lift a hand to her. "If my brother, or any man ever lays a hand on you again, I will not remain silent."

"Thank you." She whimpered, trying to shield the tears. He collected her into his protective arms and held her longer than she had ever allowed him before. It had all started as a game, a game of entrapment. Now that he had snared her in, his feelings had changed. His feelings no longer sired from lust. He genuinely cared for the little honey and milk angel.

"Loki, do not send me away this night. I beg of thee to allow me respite from Thor's touch."

"Desdemona, I would never turn you out. Do you not feel my love for you in my touch?" He knew Thor was probably drunk by now and thrusting between the legs of some whore. For tonight they were safe from the people who would seek to tear them apart.

"I do not know what to feel for my heart is diseased. It is broken, shattered beyond repair. It bleeds for my brother, my kingdom, for my own self-sorrow." Hollowed tears wept inside her head, her battered soul ripping itself into. She wrapped her arms around Loki burying her head into his chest, hoping to soothe the turmoil inside. Sorrow, love, anger, and pain raged inside her as she clung to Loki in desperation.

A wrenching agony sired from her suffering possessed him. A tear slid down his cheek and buried itself in her hair. "Nothing is beyond repair. Your heart shall be mended, my love." He whispered, holding her tight, stroking her back. After tonight he knew he would never let go. Desdemona was his as he was hers. He would find a way to be with her no matter the price.

The couple clung to one another throughout the night. Desdemona wept in his arms, releasing the agony buried inside until there was nothing left but emptiness. Loki had listened, offering encouraging words until her pain at last had been soothed. Afterwards, she slept in his arms. They made love not by physical contact, but genuine love through emotion, branding their souls together as one.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: The Dream**

Dawn had yet to greet Asgard. The castle still and silent, except for the faint moaning that woke Loki. Groggy, he peeled his eyes open and smiled. His love slept at his side. Her eyes were closed, her dreaming mind deep in slumber. It must be a good dream as she was softly murmuring and pumping her groin against Loki's hip.

Still as tranquil water at dusk, Loki peered down at the lust etching her reflection. It was infectious. Soon his cock stirred.

"Loki…" She muttered under a shallow breath.

A sensation rippled out the head of his hardening cock. She was dreaming of him.

Abruptly she opened her lids finding him peering into her gaze. For few seconds she just reclined there, leg draped over his, her bare cunt dripping against his flesh, until her breathing lulled.

"Can I tell you something and you not think bad of me?" She whispered faintly.

"Anything for nothing will ever make me think ill of you." He replied mocking her hushed tone.

"When Thor is near me, I am frozen, frigid, and my stomach churns with nausea. But when you are near, my insides sear and I grow slick. My womb yearns to feel you inside of me."

"Your body aches for me as mine aches for you."

"I do not like sex. It hurts."

"That is because Thor is doing it wrong. Sex is not suppose to wound. Let me show you."

"I am frightened." She whimpered, the lust in her eyes fading.

He kissed the bridge of her nose. "I wont hurt you, Desdemona. I will never harm you."

He slid his mouth to her ear. Their bodies close, "I can feel the beat of your heart, Desdemona, and it is not Thor who sires it." Her heart pounded faster. He could feel her body tense, holding her breath. He slipped lower, blowing warmth against her throat, before peppering a trail of kisses up to her mouth.

"Loki, please…" She begged, not asking him to stop, but desiring him to soothe the agony burning inside.

He slid his hand up her thigh, caressing her flesh along the way. Reaching her mound, he could feel her searing wet and easily slipped between her folds finding her clit budding and throbbing. Slow and erotic, he tantalized her until she pleaded for climax. Responding, he sat up on one elbow and shoved her flat, spreading her legs as wide as he could get them. Vigorously he mesmerized her clit causing her to thrash her head back and forth. Panting, she rocked her hips, arching her ass, the tension building and building, threatening to explode. Finally she closed her eyes, bit her lip, her entire body tense as she gushed against his flesh.

"Loki…" She purred, her voice a quiver, gut rippling from aftermath. Now she understood why Thor behaved the way he did when they mated.

Loki licked her essence from his fingers granting her time to soothe her breathing. She watched the act finding it stirring. She pulled him down beside her and sat up, discarding her shift. Her beautiful breasts spilled out, nipples erect, taut with desire. Unlike Thor, Loki had put her pleasure first and now it was time she repaid him with the same courtesy.

She reclined on her side, propping her head on her elbow and leaned over him, draping her tits across his chest. A cascade of hair blanketed his chest. He smiled, reaching up to bind a strand behind her ear. He stroked the hollow of her cheek and whispered. "My hearts beats for you, only you."

She captured the lust drifting from his eyes and replied. "As mine does for you. I love you, Loki." She captured his mouth leading him to straddle her. He obeyed. It was time they branded.

Just as he began to free his cock, Lucy opened the secret passage and ducked inside. Loki fell to Desdemona's side.

"I am sincerely sorry, my lord, but it is vital that I get Desdemona into a guest chamber before the castle wakes."

Desdemona glanced at Loki seeing him nod in agreement. Her heart shattered, her breathing increased. "No...no!" She shrieked, shaking her head frantically. "I cannot go back to him!"

"Desdemona!" Loki wrapped his hands around her face, trying to quieten her pleas. "You only have to go for the day. I promise you on my life that I will make sure Thor leaves the castle before nightfall and then you can come back to me."

"What about the next night and the night after that! If I can't be with you for eternity, I want to die!" She had been strong long enough. She could bear no more. Nothing Odin could do to her could hurt her worse than how she felt not being with Loki. This was hell.

"I will find a way. You have my vow. But for now you must think rationally. Go with Lucy and trust in our love. Trust me for I will never betray you."

Tears spilled down her cheeks as Lucy ushered her from the bed. The anguish in her reflection as she was led away from him was like a hot lance searing a hole in his heart.

**NOTES:**

_Thanks Cinnamon for the review and compliment, but I disagree. Loki may be a baddie, but he does have many fans. And my story statistics reveal there are numerous readers following this story, so there are fans out there who like Loki. _


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Making Love**

"We will journey to Jotunheim and bring the Frost Giants to their knees!"

The crowd cheered.

"We will make them regret their crimes against Asgard!" Thor announced, hands on his hips as he strutted about the cheering crowd reeking of arrogant male grace.

Desdemona glared at the scene below, a sly smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. Thor was a fool. There had been no raid upon Asgard's outer village. It had all been a ploy, an illusion conjured by Loki to draw the brute from the castle.

As Thor and his warriors charged away, Desdemona raced from the terrace and into Loki's chamber knowing that Heimdall could no longer spy upon her. Loki had magically shielded her from his prying eyes.

A half of hour later, Loki entered his chamber to find candles aglow and Desdemona sprawled out on his silk sheets beautifully naked. He smiled as his eyes trailed her flawless body. She had propped her head on one elbow, keeping her legs closed as if to make him wonder what treasures she concealed. The candlelight flickered casting a seductive atmosphere, licking her flesh, spellbinding him. She was no ordinary Midgard, she was a Goddess.

Without a word, he shed his tunic and boots, and drew to her feet. He sunk to his knees, worshiping her body. "You are everything I dreamed you would be."

"You have dreamed of me?" She purred with a hint of teasing.

"I have many, many nights." He replied collecting a dainty foot into his strong hands. Erotically he kissed her toes and feet, slowly trailing up her legs, spending extensive time between her thighs, kissing, sucking, mesmerizing her with his soft lips.

"What do we do in these dreams?" She asked. By now she had fell to her back, purposely spreading her legs wide for his pleasure. She knew his eyes feasted upon her. She could hear him breathing deeper, trying to trap her scent within his nostrils.

He slithered a trail up her abdomen, slowly, speaking in between sips of his mouth. "We make love...not sex...but genuine love."

Now at her breasts, he peered into her eyes. "I love you, Desdemona of Midgard."

She smiled. "And I love you, Loki of Asgard."

"Forever be." Loki whispered just before seizing her mouth in a passionate embrace.

Without hesitation, she returned the vigor in his kiss, letting him know that she wanted him as much as he wanted her, but after some time of kissing, he branded her with his finger and felt her clench unintentionally. Thor had hurt so many times, resistance has become natural to her body.

He withdrew his finger and rolled to his back, pulling her on top of him. He cupped her breasts and set in on them, showering them with tender precision until her nipples grew so taut that she began to writhe and whine. He could feel her dripping on his belly and knew she was slick enough.

"Loki…" She whimpered, her voice pleading.

He quickly shed his pants. She looked behind and saw his cock erect and thriving, thick, almost the width of her wrist, and long, too long. The head fully engorged and seeping, with droplets of precum cascading over every ridge and bulging vein.

"It is bigger than Thor's." He caught a glimpse of fear flash within her opals.

Inside he was teetering egotistically and prideful, but he masked it within his tender reflection. "I am not going to hurt you, hug-bug. I want you to fuck me."

"I can't! I don't know how." She snapped, her voice now trembling. She just could not do such a thing.

"Yes, you can. It will come natural to you. I want you to that way you will be in control. You can take me out anytime you want. You will be in complete control."

He watched as his words sunk in. She smiled. She liked his idea. She liked being in control for once in her life.

Desdemona eased herself over his groin and wrapping her fingers around his width, she slowly stroked up and down, marinating every virile inch of him in precum. He felt savory between her fingers, so masculine and strong. He was much more of a man than her husband. Just the sight of him caused her core to sear, her womb to ache with a hollow emptiness. Her mind swayed, senses diluted. All she wanted to do was fill the hollowness with his cock.

No longer able to bear the brewing pain, she slid herself down on to him, emotions whirling, eyes closed, and then WHAM, it hit her before she was even able to insert his head. "I am scared…" Those agonizing moments trapped beneath Thor invaded her mind. What if Loki hurt her the same way? If so, her heart would bleed to death. She could not bear feeling the way she felt with Thor with Loki.

"Just relax, lamb. You can take me."

She bit her lip mustering courage. She could do this. She wanted this. This was Loki, not Thor. He would never mistreat her the way Thor had.

Stroking him, she lowered her cunt to his head and began rubbing it in a circular motion, saturating their organs, mingling their nectar. Still biting her lip, her face pinched, she placed him at her threshold, then faltered.

"Baby, just put the head in." He encouraged her through gritted teeth. The anticipation was agonizing, but he was in no way about to rush her. The last thing he wanted to do was for her to turn away.

Moaning, she cautiously slid down on him. Him being larger than Thor and her canal used to Thor's size, she had to cram his broad head into her folds utilizing force. She whimpered. It hurt.

Loki cupped her rear, feeling her tense and said, "Relax your body."

She obeyed and inch by inch, she slowly engulfed him.

"Thats it, slide down on me. Take me slow."

Reaching midshaft, she paused, no longer able to bear the pain. "It hurts."

Loki's gut cringed. Gods above, she was killing him. He knew she was not really in pain, but she did not know that. Thor had demented her mind so that her body believed she was physically experiencing injury. "Come here, love. Put your pussy in my face." He would try another tactic.

He felt her entire body constrict. Her eyes went wild. "Loki...I can't do that!" She cried, shaking her head frantically.

"Damn, has Thor never? Never mind...Baby, yes you can. Sit on my face and let me taste your pussy."

He pulled her free from him and using his hands, he encouraged her to crawl up his body.

"Loki.." Her honeyed voice trembling. This was perversion, sinful; an immoral act.

"Shh…" He hushed her, cradling her ass in his hands, her pussy spread wide only inches from his face. She was beautiful, soft and pink, and oh so juicy. He inhaled deep into his lungs, her sweet scent generating his cock to jerk. Momentarily succumbing to erotic derangement, he mauled into her, sucking, chewing, snarling. "FUCK!" He groaned, his voice straining. He has never tasted anything in his life this delectable. She truly was a goddess.

"Loki, do you like that?"

"Yes, lamb….. I love it, you, everything about you." He growled before slurping in her clit between his lips and sucking.

She peered down at him, watching him as he devoured her. It wasn't just pussy he wanted, it was her. She had did this to him. She had enchanted him, bending him to her will. He was putty in her hands. Desdemona suddenly seized the bed posts, body constricting, not from pain, but from fervor. Eyes closed, teeth grinding into lips, she tried to control her body as he worked his magic. Sensations boiling, she succumbed to tremors. She had never felt anything as blissful as this. She shook, whined, her pussy contracted, stomach muscles rippling. That was it. She could no longer hold back. Tightening the grip on the bedposts, she flung her head back, and rode his face, grinding her pussy against his rampant mouth, face-fucking him.

He felt her convulsing, felt her ass cheeks tighten. Just as she was about to climax, Loki captured her hips and hauled her from his face and plowed her down on to his cock, impaling her to his hilt.

Frenzied to sate the raging need, she thrust her hips, riding him fast and hard, fucking him with animalistic strength, conjuring a puddle of perspiration to ooze down to his abdomen.

"Thats it, baby, take me all the way. Now fuck me like you just fucked my face."

Her pace now a steady rhythm, she moaned, panted, and sobbed lustful concentrating on a new stimulating feeling. She wasn't sure what it was, but whatever it was she felt it every time she came down upon his cock at an angle. Thor had fucked her raw from all directions and never once had she felt this. With each thrust, the pleasure spread, building a bursting tension in the pit of her belly. Any moment she felt as if she were about to explode.

Loki could hear her pussy swallowing him whole, its wallowing chime charming his lust. The bed lamented against the wall with every thrust. Her tits slapped flesh, radiating a smacking sound. The smell of raw sex filled the room. Their gratifying shadows danced upon the flame-licked walls. She was feral, wild to his touch, mesmerising. His cock pulsated, relishing every vigorous second of her love. There was no other, there would never be.

"Loki!" She wailed, her mind fathomless, spiraling deep into carnal madness. Her body jerked. She thrashed her head. A few wild bucks later, she froze, her mouth contorted with ecstasy. Loki pumped up into her, deep and rapid, manipulating her G-Spot until she erupted, showing his thrusting cock with searing hot liquid. Feeling her squirt, he slammed his cock into her cervix, triggering her A-Spot. Her second climax crippling her. She collapsed, gasping. He caught her and still embedded inside her, he toppled her, fucking her as deep as he could penetrate her. Seconds later, he shot a sizzling wad deep into her belly, scorching her inner walls, grinding, marring his pubic bone into her clit igniting a third orgasm. Ears ahum, vision blurred, she creamed uncontrollably flowing, gasping. She was suffocating. She could not breathe. This was too overwhelming. Suddenly, she fainted.

Minutes later, she woke, dripping wet with his seed, cuddled into the cove of his strong body and his arms wrapped protectively around her.

"What just happened?" She muttered, still sex drowsy.

Loki chuckled, kissing her forehead. "Love just happened."

**Author's Note-**

**_Cinnamon, I sincerely thank you for reading and taking the time to comment, but I am a Loki fan and I do not feel I have "wasted" this story on Loki._**

**_Kiwi and Nina, thank you for reading my story and for taking the time to comment. I am glad you like it. _**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Eternity is Not Forever**

Over the course of the next several weeks, Thor indiscriminately desolated Frost Giant village after village, massacring all within his path. Loki's trick and Thor's immoral savagery would not go unpunished, soon the kingdoms of Svartalfheim and Niflheim joined the Frost Giants waging an all out war. A war unknown to the unsuspecting Asgardian Kingdom.

While Thor warred, his wife loved. She loved his brother with all her heart. They had spent every second together, laughing, loving, living a life worth living. Tonight they reclined on a fur rug in front of a fire, their nakedness gleaming from the flames. They had made love so many times this night they had lost track of their joining count.

Desdemona reclined on her side, propping her head on her elbow, and leaned over, draping her tits across Loki's chest. A cascade of hair fell around him. He smiled, reaching up to bind it behind her ear. "You have bewitched me."

She giggled. "No, God of Magic, it is you who has spellbound me."

Her good humor diminished and her pretty face took on a serious shade. "What happens when Thor returns?"

"Let us not worry about the future this night. We have eternity."

She fell upon his mouth, kissing him with untamed passion. No matter how many times he made her his, her thirst for his touch was never quite quenched. He suddenly flopped her on her back and thrust his cock deep inside her belly. She smiled. Just as she could not get enough of him, he could not get enough of her.

Still stuffed with his cream from their previous encounter, he slipped in and out of her with slick ease. The sound of their fluids sloshing inside her was music to his ears. Every since she had become his, he kept her filled with his essence. The friction of his thrusting cock warmed their fluids causing her tunnel to swelter. Soon, she was thrashing and begging him to fuck her faster, but being the mischievous god that he was, he continued fucking her to a slow, erotic pace.

Hours later, she gushed, her sap conjuring his own to spew. He did not immediately withdraw, instead he rendered a few more deep strides making sure to expel every ounce of himself inside her. He kissed her until he completely flagged and then rolled to her side. He encircled his arms around her waist, spooning her by pressing his hairless chest to her naked back. He nuzzled her neck from behind, smelling her hair and flesh, and now and then, sipping her. They laid like lovers, their voices stilled, their hearts speaking. It did feel like eternity as if this night would never end.

Loki woke shortly before dawn to a hard cock. It was like steel, trapped between Desdemona's cheeks. He ran his hands under her arms, cupping her breasts. His cock jerked, beckoning her to open her legs, but his hug-bug slept like a bug in a rug, not aware of his pleads.

Smiling a sly smile, he pried her folds apart, finding her still soaked from a few hours ago. He dipped his cock into the pool that dripped on her thigh as he moved her leg over. He slipped into her.

She woke to Loki thrusting tenderly in and out her. She sighed with lust. This was the perfect breakfast. When she arched, he grinned knowing she was awake and was eager to cum. He filled her request, taking her to climax shortly before his own.

Sated, they rested tangled in limbs, peering into each other's gaze.

Their romance was briefly lived. They found that eternity was not forever. Soon the realm learned of the massing war and Loki was sent off to battle at his brother's side. Day after day, he bloodied his hands, and at night, his heart bled for Desdemona. His dreams were of her tears as she bid him goodbye. She had not begged him to stay, but he could tell that every fiber in her body wanted to do so. She had worn a strong mask, keeping her head high as she waved him off to war. It was only after he was out of sight, that she fell to her knees and wept. Loki had been her strength and now that he was gone, she was strong no more.

Days turned into nights and weeks turned in months before the Asgardians were able to restore order to the nine realms. Finally peace was resurrected and the brothers rode home.

The gates were open, the people had gathered and cheered vibrantly, proud that their warriors had prevailed. Odin and Frigga formerly greeted the return of their victors. Of course, later on, in the privacy of the kingdom, Frigga would hug each and cry happy tears of relief that they had both returned home to her unscathed.

Loki tried to pretend to pay attention to Odin as he spoke, but his heart was slamming against his chest wall so loud that he could not hear him. His eyes scanned the crowd of nobles in search of Desdemona. When he did not see her, he could not contain himself. He impulsively, a trait he was not known for, interrupted his father, glancing to his mother. "Where is Desdemona?"

Frigga cocked her head, narrowing her eyes.

"Yes, where is my bride?" Thor asked, bumping into Loki as he turned from his father.

Frigga glared at Loki a split second before turning to smile at Thor. "Let us go inside and there you will find her."

The trio headed inside the castle, slowly making their way through cheering crowd.

"Where is she? Why did she not come outside to greet us?" Thor asked.

"Patience son, you will see soon enough."

Loki sucked the side of his inner cheek into his back teeth, the suspense slaying him. Was she sick? Had something happened to her?

The answers to his questions came as soon as Frigga opened her bedchamber door. Desdemona reclined in the middle of the huge bed, her dainty hands rubbing a swollen belly. Pumpkin slept at her feet.

"A baby!" Loki squealed rushing to her side, where he dropped to his knees and collected her hand into his own.

Their eyes locked. She smiled, but her voice was faint, too faint. "Yes, a baby."

The couple paid no heed to Frigga or Thor. Frigga laced her fingers into a tight fist, her eyes glued to the couple's interaction with suspicion displayed upon her face. It should be Thor upon his knees, his face should be radiant, not Loki's.

Thor slapped Loki on the back. "Well, I'll be damned, brother, I am to be a father soon!"

Loki flinched. Desdemona tightened the grip of their embrace.

Thor glanced to his pregnant wife. "It is about time." He announced, grinning ear to ear. "I am off to celebrate my victory." He said in passing.

It was in this moment, after the initial shock began to fade, that Loki noticed the dark circles beneath Desdemona's eyes. Her usual vibrant complexion was now like sheets of ivory. She was sick.

Frigga jerked Loki to his feet. "Come away. Your sister-in-law" she said firmly, emphasising that she was not his, "needs to rest."

Loki nodded. He kissed Desdemona's hand and said with an encouraging smile. "Rest."

Once they reached the hallway, Loki inquired. "Is she ill?"

Frigga cast her eyes away like she was hiding a secret and replied in a sad tone. "No, she is just a weak mortal trying to bear a god's child."

Frigga walked away before Loki could ask anymore questions. Loki waited until Frigga was out of sight before slipping back inside Desdemona's room. He found her asleep and Lucy at her side. He tiptoed across the floor and sunk to his knees. Lucy placed a throw at his side knowing he was there to stay.

And so the frail mortal rested all day and night, until the next when she woke to a sharp pain that soon spread and flourished into agonizing contractions. The baby was coming too early. Not enough months had passed.

She lamented and wept as day turned into night with Loki pacing outside her door. Sweat beaded on his forehead. His gut roiled in knots. With each painful cry, he winced like a dagger had just speared his heart. She had suffered labor too long. Something was wrong. He could feel it.

Finally the door opened and Frigga emerged, her face pinched and eyes worried.

"Where is your brother?"

"He is at the tavern. He will not return until well after dawn."

She seemed relieved. "I know your secret. She calls for you. I have sworn the midwives to silence."

"I must go to her for she bears my heart." Loki started to rush forward only to be halted.

"Loki, there is something you must know. There is a reason I never took Desdemona to my heart. She is too petite to bear a god's child. I knew this day would come. She will not live to see another sun."

He stared at his mother's tearful eyes as realization reaped it sow. "No!" he yelped, shaking his head. It wasn't true. It could not be true. He had promised her eternity.

"I will grant you some time with her, but the child must be cut from her womb before it is too late."

" I will gift her the juice of the fire flower"

"Loki, there is but one drop. If you bestow Desdemona yours, you will be left with none and if you are ever mortally wounded..."

"I know this mother, but if Desdemona dies, she will leave in me a mortal wound that not even the juice of the fire flower can heal."

He fled toward his chamber, only to return a few minutes later to Desdemona's side. He found her paler than before, her cheeks raw from tears, lids heavy, and barely able to lift her head. He sat down on the bed beside her and pushed a strand of sweat-soaked hair behind her ear.

"My love, kiss me for I am fading fast." She whimpered.

He kissed her gently on the lips and whispered. "You cannot die for if you die, I die too. You are the breath of my life and so you must fight for the three of us."

She tried to smile, but a contraction lanced her gut. She dropped her head and lamented a gut wrenching cry. Chills shot up Loki's spine. He quickly withdrew a small vial that contained one single drop of healing magic and pour it upon her lips.

The pain too great, Desdemona did not notice the medicine seeping inside her mouth. She screamed a second time. The midwife ordered her to start pushing. Loki seized her hand. Tears streamed down his cheeks. She sobbed as she pushed and pushed. The agony lasted another hour until finally the midwife told her "One more push!" Loki wrapped his arm around her back, his other still holding her hand. Desdemona closed her eyes and pushed with the last of her strength. Finally, she expelled the infant and collapsed, breathless.

"Promise me that you will look after my child. After my mother passes on, there will be no one to show him love."

"You have my vow. I will love your child as I love his mother, but my love, you will not die this day."

Loki glanced down, tears of joy spilling from his eyes. He collected the cooing baby from the midwife and cuddled him to his chest. "I mean our child."

"What?" Desdemona eyes shot open, strength magically replenishing her vitality.

He leaned over and gently placed the dark-haired infant to Desdemona's chest. She closed her eyes giving thanks to God verbally, relief washing over her features. She opened her lids and smiled at Loki. "He has hair just like his father."

Loki kissed his son's forehead and then Desdemona's lips for this was the happiest moment in his life. He did not know it at the time, but his happy days were numbered.

Frigga entered. The first thing she noticed was a tiny head full of midnight hair born to a husband and wife of mounds of honey. She lifted her gaze into the bliss of the child's parents melting her frown in a smile. Together they cuddled their joy, the love shimmering radiant and undying.

Frigga motioned for the midwives to leave. She strolled over and kissed both Loki's and the baby's foreheads. Without a word, she collected Desdemona's hand and smiled. "You have given me a beautiful grandchild. I could not be any prouder. What is his name?"

"To his parents, he will be Loki. To the rest, he will be known as Arthur for my brother."

Afterwards, Frigga closed the door and sunk her back into it. She shut her eyes as a single tear seeped down her cheek. Thor would never know. He was too self involved to notice. The Midgardian would live a mortal's life. Her memory would be forever woven into Loki's soul. It would grow with her passing and fester into resentment against Thor. One day there would come a great reckoning between the two. Loki will be branded the bearer of it and no one but she and Loki will know the truth.

As promised, Desdemona, Arthur, and Pumpkin were soon reunited with their Midgardian kingdom. Claiming to embark on a quest to study magic and under a veil of illusion, Loki transformed himself into a mortal man, calling himself Merlin and lived among his family on Midgard. When Desdemona went to sleep in the arms of the angels, Loki watched over his child bestowing him unadulterated love and affection, teaching him to be a just and compassionate ruler. The child grew into a man and lived longer than any mortal ever had. Legend has it that King Arthur united the Lands of Alba and was the greatest king that ever lived. When he slept eternally, Loki knew sorrow like no god or mortal ever would. Of the two loves of his live, both were now in the sacred kingdom the mortals called Heaven, a land he would never know. Standing over their earthly tombs, he made a vow that he would never love again….and he remained true to his oath until the end of his days. Desdemona was and would forever be his eternal love.

_Though lovers be lost, love shall not; _  
_And death shall have no dominion._

_The End…._

_**To the blocked person that repeatedly left guest comments that I did not approve, if my story was so awful, why did you continue to read 18 chapters? You have trolled this story for months constantly complaining. You are insane! All you had to do was stop reading! This story that you said no one was reading, has had a constant flow of readers. On A03 it has received near 500 kudos. I sincerely detest abasing myself to your level &amp; bickering like a puerile child, but my patience has grown weary. Enough is enough! Grow up &amp; stop bullying from behind your computer. I know who you are &amp; a lesser person would stalk your fics leaving spiteful comments like you have plagued me, but I have not &amp; will not as I have no inclination whatsoever to harass you. You have not evoked the feelings in me that you tried to conjure. I am not hurt. You have only made me laugh at your ridiculous, petty behavior. I hope you heal whatever is inside you that makes you lash out at the world. It is maniacs like you that evaporate the fun out of fandoms. Fanfic is just fiction. Stop taking it so serious! **_

_**Guest, aka same stalker, this "crappy fangirl fic" is listed in the Thor category because Thor is the movie this fanfic was adapted from. Thor is the movie category, not a section devoted to the character...SMH…**_

_**And as for the OCC ranting, I do not really get the reason for all the drama regarding my story. There are hundreds of fanfics where Thor and Loki commit absolutely heinous crimes upon one another as well as to others. You just pick and choose what you desire to read and not try to suppress others from their same freedom.**_

_**Thanks ****Cinnamon, Nina, and Soul**** for the reviews.**_

_**Sparklz \- I do not have anything against Thor, in fact, I am a colossal Marvel fan. Just because I wrote Thor OOC does not mean that I harbor ill feelings toward his character. I like Loki, but I have also written other Loki fics where he is sadistic. It is just fiction. **_

_**And Sparklz, criticism is most welcome, but being called filthy names because I wrote a fic in favor of Loki is not criticism, it is bullying. You and Guest, I am sure you are the same, have stalked this fic calling me horrible names as well as calling Loki names. This is just ridiculous! This is fiction and Loki isnt even real! **_

_**Thanks to everyone else for reading! xoxoox  
**_


End file.
